


visitor

by Sandyscars



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Youre welcome for not hurting your feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyscars/pseuds/Sandyscars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would Stevens world change if his mother was alive at the same time as him? what about if he was put into public school? this cute short is about those days when parents could visit their children during lunch and how that would work for Stevens life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	visitor

Steven looked around the lunch room and sighed.  Today was a special day at his school, where the parents could come join their children for lunch. Most other kids were smiling and laughing with their parents. He walked over to the Connie, whose parents had both showed up.

“Hey Steven!” Connie said smiling

“Hey Connie!” He sighed, setting his tray down. He smiled at her weakly.

“Didn’t you say your parents were going to be here?” she sipped her juice and looked at him.

Steven looked down, pushing around his food. “Yeah… but my dad told me this morning he wasn’t able to make it, and mom’s been on a secret gem mission for a few days now.”

“Aww! Steven!” she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. “Well that’s okay! They do this sort of thing more than once a year. Sometimes my mom can’t make it either when they get really busy at the hospital.”

“I’m sure they would love to be here if they could.” Mr. Maheswaran added.

His wife nods in agreement. “Your parents are probably just as disappointed as you are that they can’t make it.”

Steven sat quietly while the other three chatted. He couldn’t help but overthink everything. He worried about his mother. Usually when she went on long missions like this she would report back every now and again, either by sending lion with a note or through a monitor Pearl had set up in the house. But it had been days since he had heard anything from any of them. And why did dad cancel? Was he too embarrassed? Steven reminded himself his dad did get nervous meeting other parents.

His thoughts became inturpted when the building began to shake and a roar echoed down the hallway. Dr. Maheswaran pulled Connie close to her body, shielding her with her arms. Once the building stopped shaking parents and teachers stood and ran to see what was happening.

In the hall stood a woman, her grand stature making the other people in the room stare up in awe. The woman had slightly matted curly pink hair. Blood and dirt stained her tattered dress.

A slight frown from the invader made all the hushed whispers die off. “Who are you? You have no right to be here!” one of the parents yelled from the back of the crowd.

 “I have every right to be here.” she said calmly. She seemed unfazed by the hate. Her eyes seemed to be looking past everyone.

Gasping, Steven stood up and ran to the crowd. He dodged in between legs. The crowd moved closer, getting defensive.

“No you-“one of the teachers started until he was pushed to the side.

“Mom!” stars sparkled in Steven’s eyes. He pushed through the last of the crowd and hugged his mom’s leg. She picked him up in return.

“Hi little man!” she kissed him on the forehead and he giggled “I’m sorry I was gone so long.” She let him back down and patted his head.

“That’s okay cause now you’re here!” he tugged on her hand “come sit with Connie and me!” the people parted as he led her through them, their jaws still dropped to the ground.

“Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran! Nice to see you again!” she smiled at them

“Rose. It’s nice to see you also!” Connie’s mother replied. Her tone had become very matter-of-fact. She nudged her husband with her elbow.

“Nice… to see you” he managed to say. He still seemed in shock.

Steven sat back down next to Connie. “There’s an open seat just for you!” he motioned to his other side.

His mom wiggled her finger in response. “I have something for you first!” she turned her back to him. She brought both of her hands to her gem and it began to glow. When she turned back around she kept both hands behind her back. “Now you do have to share this one.” She smiled and held a bag out with one arm.

Connie and Steven’s eyes sparkled “SPACE COOKIES!” they shouted in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. Steven took the bag. “Thanks mom! These are the best!”

“I also think I’ve finally figured out this device your dad bought.” She reveals a tablet from her other hand. “And I managed to take some pictures for you. I know how much you love to see where I go.”

“oohhhhh ohhhh!!!! Can you show me right now!” he motioned at the chair again “please!?” he held the world as long as he could. She laughed and nodded “yes!” he threw his arms in the air in victory.

Rose sat down beside her son, setting the tablet on the table between the two children. She started to show them a whole series of pictures and launched into tales for each one. Why they went there, the things they got to see, history of each place. It seemed over the many days they were gone they had been to at least four different places. Each was more amazing as they went. Even Connie’s parents were engrossed in rose’s tales, despite their distaste in danger.

An overhead bell cut her off  midsentence. She looked around trying to see where it came from. “What is that for?” she asked, confused.

 “Awwwwww” Steven groaned. “That means lunch is over. We have to go back to class.”

“How awful!” she leaned in and gave him another kiss “well don’t worry. I’ll be home when you get out of school.  If Connie can come over after school I can finish telling you the rest.”

“Can I mom!?” Connie clasped her hands together, pleading.

“As long as you get your homework done first.” her mom said, nodding.

“Oh thank you!” she threw her arms around her mom and dad in a big hug.

 Steven grabbed Connie’s trash and threw it away for her then came back. “I’m so excited! My mom has the best stories!” Steven took Connie’s hand and started to lead them to where the rest of their class was lining up on the wall. He started to ramble on telling one of his mom’s stories.

“We can lead you out of here if you need directions.” Mr. Maheswaran offered.

“Thank you! I wouldn’t want to get lost in here.”  She followed behind the couple toward the exit. Rose stopped momentarily, watching her son as he left. She loved to watch her son, if only for a moment. The warmth and love flowing from him always made her feel extraordinary.


End file.
